Never Ending
by AlaiaS
Summary: Not gonna give a summary. Pretty much, the Avengers still are the same but with a different name and they go to the same high-school...nobody had done this so I decided to give it a shot. Ideas from other HighSchool AU s were used...u guys r awesome!


-Damon POV(last summer)

The day was pretty sunny in Ibiza, the sun was shining and the temperature was hot even though for motorcycling, we need a jacket. And that is what-you get it where I am going right? Yeah, hold on. So, Tori was behind me hugging me in the tightest hug you could possibly think. Her brown straight hair blowing back and her blue eyes were shining through her aviator sunglasses. Her shirt was blowing back as I was roaring the engine. I looked back at her, the sun positioned and lightening her face. I smiled at her and went back to speeding down the highway. My black helmet shaking. The grass on the sides were blown and people were stopping to take a look at the black flamled motorcycle that sped down the highway. Tori? She was my angel, my vow to her made us infinite and something about her just miracled me-her beauty was unable to be described and her personality was a mixture of innocent and adorably random. It was as if she was more than understanding-she was my soul-mate. I go in between the cars when suddenly I see the front window of some Mercedes Benz coming towards me. My world spins, the motorcycle falls and skids. I look up to see Tori on the other side of the highway, with blood coming from her mouth. I open my mouth but nothing comes as a reply, I close my eyes but something makes me want to look. I had no more strenght in my heart, everything happened so quickly...no feelings of even sadness fill me, just regret. And a reply of the whole thing in slow motion. I hadn`t even said goodbye, not even done half of the things we had planned and she was already an angel looking over me. I stood up and saw all the cars that had stopped, I am empty and collapse again on the highway almost reaching Tori. My breathing is hard, I can`t take a breath. I try to stand-up, but I fall again barely having any energy to breat. I couldn`t care less, nothing matters. Why? I don`t know...life is fucking unfair. Deal with it!

**Chapter 1**

-Evelynn POV(present)

The alarm was probably the most annoying thing on the history. It`s little buzzing sound just makes me want strangle myself in the bed covers. I groan from beneath them-first day of school. In a new school. With new people. I am not gorgeous and I don`t scream popular from miles away, like most people there. I mean, face facts most people`s parents are famous there. For starters, if anything like the name Stark talks to you that is the level that you must be expecting. While, he lives with his rich-ass dad I am stuck with Erica and mom. Funny, mom is Stark`s CEO and I have never seen his son. Supposebly, he is captain of the basketball team and he is full A+ student. Having some competition wouldn`t hurt. I just hope he is not overly hot or anything because smashing his face in with a basketball would be easier if he was some ugly person. I walk in the shower and when I come out my phone starts ringing like crazy. I put on a shirt and jeans with a hoodie on top and decide not to pick up. I jog down the stairs doing my hair as I walk down the hallway, I braid it to a side. Let`s say that I have pretty long red straight hair that would not curl or anything. My eyes are green and I wear huge hipster glasses. Evelynn Potts, a name that you don`t want to have mainly because you get the nickname pot-head...a lot. I opened the wooden kitchen door to find my sister, Erica and my mom(reading the news) already eating pancakes. I sit down next to Erica. Let me tell you something about Erica. She loves to dress-up and all that type of thing. I don`t. Today, Erica is wearing blue eye-shadow, and red lipstick paired with a white short pencil skirt and a black blazer on top. Her black high-heels are actually mom`s-don`t ask why she didn`t bring up the point of her daughter looking like a prostitute because I don`t know.

"Evelynn, you should have worn a dress. Why don`t you ever wear something that looks feminine like? I mean, black skinnies and a black sweater with black Doc. Martens! What are people going to think?" mom finally asks.

"Mom, have you seen Erica?" I whine. It`s true! She has no right to question me!

"Evelynn, she is thirteen. I don`t think anybody would care." She whispers. That`s when I heard a bus honk outside. I grabbed a piece of bread and ran towards the bus, forgetting my sister behind. I didn`t even care, at school...we are not related. End of that story!

-Damon`s POV(present)

Running down the stairs, I saw that mom was reading a paper in the living room. I went to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and lifted her brown eyes, I have grey eyes. Her brown wavy hair fell like a waterfall. Mine is black, styled with a fringey thing in the front. I looked into my mom`s eyes, she had been crying. Her eyes had puffs beneath them and one cheek had a bue bruise. I can`t stand another night of arguing. It was like this every morning.

"You are a jerk Howard! Don`t know what you are doing right?" I called. I don`t know who I was talking too but maybe, just maybe he had heard me. Small chance. As if right on cue, there he was...the 'great' Howard Stark who clearly reaked of alchohol. I shot him a dirty look and indicated mom who was crying again. Let me get this straight. Dad, or as I call him Howard(I don`t feel related to him) is an alchoholic who makes billions. Mom, Maria is the best person out there who is so ruined by dad that she starts crying everytime he enters a room that she is in. I don`t know, she is expecting a fight I guess. Well, I am not taking anymore of this bullshit around the house, I really am not. I make some coffee and throw myself in a chair.

"What grade were you in Damon?"

"12th since today."

"Huh, you grew. Last time I talked to you was when that stupid girl called Tori died. You know it`s all your fault about that. I am happy though, she made you opposite. Really, she deserved what you did to her-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No, you will not use this language to me! I am congratulating you and you are there against me. Maria, you deserve the same-"he growled. I wasn`t going to take anymore of this. I jumped up from my seat and pushed him against a wall, pushing his bottle of whisky on the floor. However, Howard was too quick and punched me straight in the eye. I heard mom`s frantic cries. She was hysterical. While I was taking an ice-pack I heard mom`s screaming. Welcome to the Stark household, have fun!


End file.
